


Spitting image

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: Petrus confronts De Sardet about his inappropriate nickname.
Relationships: Petrus/De Sardet (Greedfall)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994689
Kudos: 11





	Spitting image

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt #2: Daddy Kink

“I take issue with what you call me.” Petrus stands over him where he’s kneeling to investigate broken pottery on the ground. De Sardet raises an eyebrow, glancing upward at him.

Kurt is some distance away, investigating one of the natives with a decidedly uncomfortable sort of expression. Far enough not to hear what De Sardet is about to say, anyway.

“What? When I call you Daddy Petrus?”

He shifts, glancing around them as if any of the natives possibly care what they’re saying. “Yes, that.”

De Sardet tilts his head, letting his hair fall over his shoulder in such a way that the court would probably describe as “coquettish”. His shirt is still unbuttoned, open wide enough to expose a nipple if he leans slightly to the side. “In what way does it make you uncomfortable, _Father_?”

If anything, Petrus seems more distressed by this though a flush does rise in his cheeks. “Well…”

“I look like her, don’t I?” De Sardet asks, leaning forward. “Her spitting image, you’ve said before. Well if she was good enough for you to want to fuck, why not do me?”

Petrus recoils, jaw dropping in surprise. De Sardet laughs at his expression, tossing his head back to have a good hard laugh about it. That is, until De Sardet is pushed roughly against the closest wall with his breath stolen from him. Petrus towers over him. 

“You do look like her.” Petrus tells him, hands gripping his shoulders. “You have her pretty mouth, her kindness. The same eyes. Her cheekbones.”

De Sardet doesn’t know what to say to that. He’d suspected as much after seeing Slán, and how much they’d looked alike just as aunt and nephew. To Petrus, looking at his face every day must be an agony. A reflection of the woman he knew and fell in love with, or claimed to despite the fact that he allowed her to die a terrible death. So, he says nothing.

“Why tease me like that?” Petrus asks him, gripping his jaw with one hand. “Why taunt me with what I can’t have?” 

De Sardet glances toward Kurt again, bitterness rising. _What I can’t have_ is something he knows well, something that hurts all the time. He knows that feeling. “Who says I was taunting you, Daddy Petrus? Who says you can’t bend me over and take me until I scream myself hoarse?”

Petrus’ expression is something De Sardet has never seen from him before. Anger, desperation, some strange combination of the two. He grips De Sardet’s wrist, yanking him from the wall back into the woods. “Kurt will come looking for you.”

“He doesn’t care about me.” De Sardet tells him, emotionlessly.

“He’s your protector.”

“Yeah? He can’t stop me from having sex with whoever I want.”

Petrus shakes his head and pushes him back slightly, “Get down on your knees.”

“Whatever you say, daddy.” Petrus heaves a huge sigh, but De Sardet follows orders and gets onto his knees while looking up expectantly. “Well? Tell me what you want.”

Petrus strokes a hand through his hair, over his cheek. His chin. “My child… You’re aware I’m vastly older than you?”

“I thought that was part of the appeal here.” De Sardet smirks, “Fine, I’ll take matters into my own hands. Just tell me I’m a good boy if I suck your cock the way you like.” He bats his eyelashes. Petrus doesn’t fight him when he undoes Petrus’ trousers and frees his dick from them.

 _Petrus did have a point; Kurt is going to go looking for them soon. It’s not like they got far into the woods._ He’ll have to really play every trick he knows. It’s the kind of challenge De Sardet enjoys. He’s already half hard-- _doesn’t like being called ‘daddy’ yeah right--_ so De Sardet leans forward and strokes his tongue against the underside of Petrus’ cock.

Petrus moves closer, cupping De Sardet’s head in his hands as he presses deeper into De Sardet’s mouth, pulling back before thrusting carefully into his mouth again. _No foreplay?_ De Sardet is only slightly disappointed, but time is not on their side and Petrus taking control makes his blood run hot anyway. He moans in approval, opening his mouth wider and grasping the grass under his hands in an attempt to hold something.

Petrus holds him still, fingers tangled in his hair as he shamelessly fucks De Sardet’s face. For some bizarre moment, De Sardet wonders if he’s thinking of Arelwyn and wonders if that’s better or worse than what they actually are doing.

Does he have feelings for Petrus? No of course not. Petrus doesn’t have feelings for him either. It’s a mutual use, based off of his inappropriate flirting. He doesn’t care. He’s been used countless times diplomatically, is it such a leap to become the sex toy of a priest for a day? Probably not. If it is, he doesn’t care anymore.

Being close to someone just for a moment is worth it.

De Sardet moans around his dick. “Shh.” Petrus hushes, stroking a hand through De Sardet’s hair again. “Good boy.”

It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, honestly, but a jolt rushes through De Sardet anyway. He gives a soft noise in turn, eagerly stroking his tongue against Petrus’ cock. Watching his face, the way his eyes are closed, the way his mouth moves with silent moans.

His dick twitching in De Sardet’s mouth is the only warning he gets before Petrus spills into his mouth, pulling away from him as if De Sardet has burned him. He decides not to take offense at it, spitting onto the ground and tossing his hair over his shoulder. “Thanks, daddy.”

Petrus grimaces at that, “Please… let’s never speak of this.”

De Sardet smirks, “Sure.”

“Green Blood?” Kurt’s voice calls through the trees, voice alarmed. He stumbles upon them, Petrus still flushed but tucked away. De Sardet shrugs at the confused look that Kurt gives him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Tracks.” De Sardet points at the ground, “Likely where our mystery man went. Father Petrus was keeping me company while he waited for you to finish asking questions.”

“You could have interrupted.” Kurt grumbles, “Don’t wander off. I don’t want to find your corpse somewhere and have to explain to the prince that you ran off on me.”

De Sardet smirks at Petrus over Kurt’s shoulder, “I was in good hands. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Arduyn](https://arduyn.tumblr.com/) if you feel like stopping by.


End file.
